


Inspiration

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: College AU, Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal loves painting Peter and Peter loves watching Neal paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> A shout out to Wonder(ful) Years and our beautiful college boys :P
> 
> This fills the _**character study**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/hgbhsoalaoucuwh/inspiration2.png?dl=0)  



End file.
